


It's Cool,  We Can Still be friends

by knifefairy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, davejade - Freeform, i just needed to write something for this song, jadedave - Freeform, this is really sad im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 14:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1748696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knifefairy/pseuds/knifefairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AibcnOFoa7k</p><p>listen to this while reading this fic for full effects</p>
    </blockquote>





	It's Cool,  We Can Still be friends

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AibcnOFoa7k
> 
> listen to this while reading this fic for full effects

Yeah, you still kiss me, but it's just on the cheek  
Yeah, you still kiss me, but it's just on the cheek  
Yeah, you still kiss me sometimes, but it's just on the cheek  
You pull away so easily

 

In a way, Dave knew it would happen. He'd hurt Jade too many times.

 

And I still call you, but I get your machine  
And I still call you, but I get your machine  
And if I'm lucky I guess, I get your roommate answering  
But you're at the bar, or at Gene's

 

She lived with Rose, sometimes Rose would answer but usually no one answered.

 

And we go to dinner, but you won't hold my hand  
We sit at the same table, but we don't play with our feet  
Yeah, we still go to dinner sometimes, but we don't sneak a kiss  
When the waitress turns around

 

She didn't act the same when they were together, less warm and less like a girlfriend.

 

And we still watch movies, but we don't share the couch  
And we still rent movies, but we don't share the couch  
Yeah, we still watch movies sometimes, but you don't lay in my lap  
The plot is slow, take a nap

 

She would still come over sometimes, but she didn't curl up with him during the movies they watched for ironic purposes.

 

And you even stay over, but now we stay in our clothes  
Yeah, you'll even sleep over, but now we stay in our clothes  
Yeah, you even sleep over sometimes, but we stay in our clothes  
I'm only there so that you're not alone

 

It was clear that the only reasons she stayed over was to be held, to feel someones arms.

  
And you say that I hurt you, in a voice like a prayer  
Yeah, you say that I've hurt you, and your voice is like a prayer  
Yeah, well maybe I hurt you sometimes, but let's contrast and compare  
Lift up your shirt, the wound isn't there

 

She was hurt by him too many times, he didn't notice until it was too late.

  
I guess that your truth, is just the ghost of your lies  
I guess your kind of truth, is just the ghost of your lies  
Yeah, your kind of truth, darling, is just the ghost of your lies  
I see through them all the time  
So I'm pouring some whiskey, I'm gonna get drunk  
Yeah, I'm pouring myself some whiskey, I'm going to get really fucking drunk  
I'm pouring some whiskey right now, I'm going to get so, so drunk  
That I pass out, forget your face, by the time I wake up.

But he could never forget her face, not as long as he lived.


End file.
